


Let me score

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Oh, andiamo, cerca di vederla in modo più positivo. Adesso siamo più bravi di quanto lo fossimo alle medie. Siamo in prima squadra.” gli disse, calcando l’accento su quel fattore, sperando che fosse su quello che Okada si concentrasse. “Due giorni da ora e li incontreremo. E vinceremo. E tu probabilmente segnerai anche un home run, nya!”
Relationships: Okada Yuuya/Yufune Tetsurou





	Let me score

**~ Let me score ~**

Yufune era eccitato.

Ci era abituato, non era niente di nuovo.

Toccare Okada in quel modo, sentirlo gemere a voce bassa il suo nome, vederlo sciogliersi sotto le sue dita e raggiungere velocemente l’orgasmo, era qualcosa alla quale oramai era avvezzo, e alla quale difficilmente avrebbe saputo rinunciare.

Quel pomeriggio era diverso, e non gli ci era voluto molto per accorgersene.

Non sembrava affatto preso Yuya, sembrava anzi essersi reso a malapena conto del fatto che l’altro lo stava toccando.

Tetsuo si stancò presto di quella sua totale mancanza di collaborazione e lo lasciò andare, sbuffando.

“Che cosa ti prende?” gli chiese, con un sopracciglio alzato. “Di solito sei molto più utile quando cerco di farti venire, nya!” si lamentò, sedendosi di fianco a lui sul proprio letto, guardandolo con aria inquisitoria.

Yuya scrollò le spalle, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Mi dispiace.” si scusò. “Non ho particolarmente voglia. Non riesco a non pensare alla partita di dopodomani e a Kono.” ammise senza difficoltà, e Yufune si disse che avrebbe dovuto pensare prima che la ragione potesse essere quella.

A lui non era mai importato molto della rivalità con Kono alle medie, ma Okada era diverso. Era sempre stato più competitivo di lui, e più tendente a prendere qualsiasi sfida sul personale, anche quando non lo era affatto.

Passò una mano dietro la sua schiena, attirandolo contro di sé e baciandolo velocemente sotto il collo, affatto intenzionato a lasciarsi buttare giù dall’umore del più piccolo.

“Oh, andiamo, cerca di vederla in modo più positivo. Adesso siamo più bravi di quanto lo fossimo alle medie. Siamo in prima squadra.” gli disse, calcando l’accento su quel fattore, sperando che fosse su quello che Okada si concentrasse. “Due giorni da ora e li incontreremo. E vinceremo. E tu probabilmente segnerai anche un home run, nya!”

Okada lo guardò per una frazione di secondo, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

“Tetsuo...” iniziò a dire, prima di cambiare evidentemente idea. “Prima penserò a non farmi eliminare, poi magari penserò anche all’home run.”

Il più grande scrollò le spalle.

Non gli interessava, almeno in quel momento, dell’esito della partita.

Quello che gli interessava era far tornare il sorriso sul volto di Okada, di impedirgli di pensare a quanto sarebbe accaduto di lì a due giorni.

Di riavere il suo Yuya, almeno per quel pomeriggio.

Annuì soddisfatto, prima di fare un balzo e inginocchiarsi sul materasso, sistemandosi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

“E ora” disse, con tono solenne. “Posso provare anche io a segnare un home run, nya?”

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, senza rispondergli.

Si protese in avanti, baciandolo sulle labbra e sorridendogli quando si separarono.

“Nya.” gli disse solo a conferma.

Yufune si morse un labbro, rimettendosi all’opera.

Gli avrebbe dimostrato come, per rilassarsi e smettere di pensare in modo così negativo, bastasse davvero poco.


End file.
